When You Know, You Know
by beedivine
Summary: Ginny reflects back over the first time she saw Harry, and how he changed her life from that moment. Written for Chicken Soup For The Witch/Wizards Soul.


**A/N:** This was written for XxrandomxXs Chicken Soup For The Witch/Wizards Soul, which is really great and you guys should check it out. =]

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, and not me.

_When You Know, You Know_

It's funny how the littlest of things can change your life forever. How afterwards you know your life can never go back to the way that it was beforehand – but you wouldn't want it to anyway.

For me it was in early September. I was only ten years old, but like they say, when you know, you know, so my age really isn't important. The fact is it was many years ago.

We were at Kings Cross station when it happened, when I first laid my eyes on that black haired, green eyed boy as he nervously watched us from the sideline. No one else had noticed him, but me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was too busy watching my brothers disappear onto platform nine and three-quarters to notice me, but it didn't matter, because in that moment I made a vow that one day he would.

It wasn't easy, having to wait an entire year until my own trip onto the Hogwarts express to fully begin setting my plans into action. Actually, in all of the years up until my fifth year at Hogwarts, it was never easy. The heartbreak was unbearable at times. Knowing that all of those years ago I had found the one person I knew that I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life, but he just happened to be a little slow on the uptake. But I would remember my vow and all my hope would be restored, mostly – I couldn't help the small inkling of doubt that would course through me. Like during the whole time that he was pining after Cho Chang. Watching him watch her as I watched him – that definitely didn't help on the heartbreak side of things. The way he would stare at her across the great hall, and how his eyes would follow her all the way to the entrance hall when she stood up and left. The way he would watch her so carefully and smile at her in a way that made his feelings for her painfully obvious all through DA sessions. Oh, the heartbreak.

But during my fifth year at Hogwarts my life was turned upside down. Even though it was years and years ago, I am still in shock that everything I ever wished for came true.

Because Harry had detention I was chosen to replace him as seeker in the last quidditch match of the year, this was the game that would determine the house cup standings. I knew that I wasn't a bad seeker, I wouldn't have been chosen as Harrys replacement if I was, but I was as surprised as anyone else when I caught sight of that flash of gold as I scanned the area near our goalposts. The whoosh of air whipped my hair back behind me and pulled the skin on my face tight from the pure speed that I was forcing into my broom. I had to get to the snitch, that was my only job, and I had to do it. I kept edging my broom faster as I chased after the small round ball. I could sense the other teams seeker just a few feet behind me, but I didn't let myself think about that, I couldn't afford any distractions. Two feet away, one foot, and then the other seeker was directly beside me. I stretched my fingers out as far as they could possibly goes, and felt a coolness on my fingertips as they wrapped around the snitch. I had won, we had won, but even I couldn't predict what would happen next.

Gryffindor common room was packed, everyone celebrating our win, but when Harry walked in, I had eyes only for him. And when he leaned in and pressed his lips to my own it was as if all of my dreams had been realized.

Finally Harry had figured out what I knew so many years ago. And now as I look down upon the ring on my left hand, and hear the giggling voices of my children outside through the open window, I know that I was right all along – when you know, you know.

**A/N:** I'm not really sure what I think of this one, I liked the last paragraph though lol. I would love to know what you thought, and reviews make my day.


End file.
